A Declaration
by tatp
Summary: Rosaline and Benvolio afrer the entire of 1X07 discuss their feelings for one another.


Finally all of the earlier chaos had seemed to die down. Now was the time for him to make an exit.

It was clear. Rosaline was where she was needed. Where she wanted to be. The prince was alive. injured, but not gravely. And Rosaline? She had not left his side. Her wordless declaration was louder than any shouting. She loved Escalus. The kisses they had shared earlier were born of guilt and maybe fear. What it was not was a declaration of devotion or love for him. He knew that now.

Walking tiredly through the quiet hall, he saw his scabbard and sword, and gathered them. Then, he headed towards the door. He was unsure of what he was going to do, but he knew it was not to be done here.

As he pulled his cape about him, he heard the sound of heels clicking on the flagstone. The sound was amplified in the ensuing quiet, and his heart jumped, fearing the prince had taken a turn for the worse. At the same moment, he heard a worried voice call out. " Benvolio?? Benvolio, are you yet here?"

He stopped and turned towards the sound. It was one he had heard many times before. It was Rosaline. He frowned slightly, perplexed as to why she would be calling to him.

He waited for several moments, then felt, rather than saw Rosaline launch herself into his chest. As all the adrenaline from earlier had worn off, he caught her, yet stumbled backwards. His arms came around her back to steady her. Extending his arms, he examined her. "What is it? Are you not well?"

Loose tendrils had escaped from her chignon, and her eyes were slightly watery and weary. Yet, she looked no worse for wear, and Bevolio's heart lurched at the sight of her. Those dark, lovely eyes looked up into his, and he was surprised to see anger and hurt simmering in their depths. "Rosaline?"

"Why? Why were you leaving? After our discourse, I thought we were of the same mind. Was I mistaken?" She had not stepped out of his hold, only looked at him quizzically.

"Capulet. You are here. Your love is resting upstairs. Why are you not there with him? You swore you would not leave him."

It was then, with dawning comprehension, she stepped back. But then she strode forward, and grabbed him by the tunic. "Come with me." she muttered.

She nearly dragged him down the hall to a small chapel, and closed the door behind them. Then she turned on him. And the look of determination and tenacity he saw on her face made him step back.

"Benvolio Montague! Do you think me a liar? A cheat? I assure you sir, I am neither. The words I spoke to you in that cell were borne from the very depths of my soul! I would rather perish alongside you than spend another day denying the truth."

Once again, that funny flip of his heart. He wanted so much for this to be what he dreamt, but he had to be sure.

"Rosaline. Remember in the cell I told you I was not what you wanted? I never said you were not what I wanted. What I want. Because you are. With every waking moment, that one fact becomes even more true. It is you. You as the sun rises, and you as the sun sets. My very reason for all of this. Tis you. But I do not want you to want this, want me, simply because I wish it to be so. I want you to want me because you can think of no other."

Benvolio looked at her, and watched as her hands came up and covered her mouth. She looked as if she wanted to scream. Or faint. Neither was the exact response he prayed for.

"I see. Please forgvie me. My only wish for you is to be happy. I will derive comfort from that." Benvolio bowed slightly, then moved around her to the door. As he opened it, he felt it pushed shut, and felt a weight against his back. Puzzled, he turned his head slightly, only to find Rosaline pressed against his back. Her head was on his shoulder, and she simply whispered "It is what I want."

Benvolio stilled. He was fearful to move, afraid that she would change her mind. Then he heard it. Her voice, confirming what she had just said. "It is you, Benvolio Montague."

He turned slowly, Rosaline standing close enough to touch. His eyes found hers, and found nothing but trust and love reflected in them. Taking her hands into his, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Come, my love. I have a strong desire to be alone with you. We have much to discuss, and I wish to do so with no further interruption."

Forgoing the footman, Benvolio took a horse from the stables. Since the journey was but a short one, he helped Rosaline up onto the horse, then swung himself up behind her. Several minutes later, he slowed his horse outside of a modest house. "Who lives here?" Rosaline asked.

Benvolio helped her down from the horse and led him to the stable. "It belonged to my cousin. I have been staying here when my uncle is too much to bear. Which of late has been more and more often." Rosaline nodded, then took his arm.

Once inside, Rosaline stood against the door and said nothing. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. Benvolio watch several emotions cross her features. Finally, resolve etched itself across her countenance, and she cleared her throat to speak. "No fear, or pity colors my decision. You speak true when you said I loved Escalus. I did, he was my first love. But, there was much wrong. Our love never progressed into anything deeper. Further. Then, I met you. A man who listened to my cousel. Cared about my well being. Sacrificed again and again for me. And asked nothing in return. Thoughtful, selfless, generous. Those are qualities I admire. Those are the qualities of a man I grew to care for. And the thought that I could actually have a partner to navigate this life with thrills me. I realized almost too late what you had come to mean to me. And I refuse to let another day go by without your tacit understanding that you are all I want."

Benvolio looked upon her, and his breath nearly stopped. She had made the declaration. Now he must seal this pact. He moved forward to stand in front of her. Reaching out, he ran his hand down her cheek. "My dear, sweet Rosaline. You...have made all this suffering for naught. I dared not hope you returned my affections, but I am grateful beyond measure that you chose to find me worthy of such an incredible gift. I shall endeavor to make sure I am worthy of it every single day."

They reached for each other in tandem. Benvolio framed her face with his hands. "Only my death on this spot could stop me from kissing you."

At first, a soft brush of his lips against hers. An impatient sound bubbled up from Rosaline, and she grabbed the front of his doublet, hauling him closer. Decorum be damned, she titled her head and fused her mouth to his. Hungry, seeking. It was his turn to release a sound, a groan borne of pure need. This woman was to be his undoing, with the soft flick of her tongue against his lips. Not able to deny her, he opened his mouth, and allowed her to dip into the well of his mouth.

Tearing his mouth away, he rested his forehead against hers, threading his fingers through her hair. "Rosaline, you mustn't. We are alone here, and your kisses are clouding my judgement. You will truly be ruined for all others but me were we to continue thusly."

Rosaline gazed up at him, into his beautiful, blue eyes hazy with passion. "Considering I never have need for any other, I see no problem." She kissed the corner of his mouth, then the patch of skin visible through the top of his shirt.

Groaning again, Benvolio disengaged himself from her arms, and moved over to the opposite wall, placing distance between them. Rosaline looked at him briefly, then advanced into his space. Reaching down, she grasped the skirts of her gown and tugged. They pooled in a sea of shiny emerald at her feet. Next, the petticoat. A bit of contortion and nimble fingers had her shrugging out of this. She looked at Benvolio, who looked as if he was trying to keep

to his feet and not fall to his knees in front of her. She smiled slightly, turned her back to him. "For this I shall need your assistance."

Benvolio's head dropped back against the wall and he drew in a deep breath. "Rosaline... please. Do not tempt me so." his voice, a low whisper.

"My lord, this corset shall not remove itself. Will you assist? I assume you realize there is no possible way you can change my mind once it has been set?"

Benvolio descended up her, his hands moving incredibly fast, unlacing the corset. He pulled it forward off of her arms. Ducking his head, he placed a trail of kisses up the back of her neck and over her shoulder. "You have bewitched me. I am completely at your will." he whispered into her skin.

Rosaline moved forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was left only in her stockings and smock, and raised her leg ever so slightly. Moving swiftly, once at the foot of the bed, Benvolio did fall to his knees, grasping her foot and running his hands up her leg to the top of her stockings. Slowly, he pulled off one, then the next, dropping kisses along her calf and thighs as he did so. Almost as an afterthought, he quickly removed his doublet and shirt.

Rosaline sat up and grabbed him by the head, pulling him forward to hover over her body. "Kiss me." she whispered. And kiss her he did, with enough fervor to steal her breath and alter her perception. Never had a man kissed her this way, and she was thankful that, this would be the last man who would.

Looking down into her eyes, Benvolio reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shift and pulled it over her head. He was worried she would shrink away from him, cover her body to preserve her modesty. She did not. She only reached out to unlace his breeches, and sat up further to push them down his hips. He gazed down into her face, and the look of trust and lust in her open gaze made him pause. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Rolling onto her back, she ran her hand down his chest. He put his hands up to the back of her head, pulling the pins loose and allowing her hair to cascade down her back. Lifting up, he licked the side of her neck, then kissed across her collar bones down to the swell of her breasts. Hauling her closer, he pressed his nose to the skin between her breasts and inhaled. Clutching his head, Rosaline sighed. "Alright?" he murmured. Rosaline nodded.

Leaning back on his haunches, he studied her prone body, reveling in the soft curves and strong lines of her form. Reaching out, he cupped her breasts, and ran his thumbs over the tight buds. Then he replace his hands with his mouth. Rosaline squaled and clutched his head even tighter. As she was so engrossed with this new feeling, she didn't feel his hand slide down her thigh and settle at her center. Then a feather light stroke against her that had her snap upright. And he did not stop. His mouth continued to suck and lick, and his fingers cohtinued to stroke.

All the while, he held her gaze, watching the pleasure take form on her face. Her mouth formed the perfect o, and her eyes were unfocused. As she regained her bearings, she watched as his eyes darkened and his pupils began to dialate. He licked his lips and whispered "Let go, my love." And she did. No one had ever orchestrated her pleasure as he did, and no one else ever would.

"Benvolio, please...do not make me wait. I am in need of you. All of you." Rosaline held her arms out to him, and he was struck by her beauty. Her hair was slightly mussed, her lips swollen. A light sheen upon her skin, and a flush to her cheeks and neck. This image would be imprinted to his memory for the rest of his life.

Climbing back up her body, he reclaimed her lips once more. "If you are in distress or discomfort, please tell me." She nodded. Situating himself at the jucture of her thighs, he began to push his hips forward, slowly. But Rosaline had other ideas. She was impatient, and giddy. Grabbing onto his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed forward, seating him in one movement. At the same time, she bit down on the cord of his neck, hoping to stifle any scream that sought to escape her.

Benvolio's head dropped forward, and he clutched her hips. "Ros...a..line! For all that is holy, do not move." he gasped. Her actions had tilted his world, and he was unsure if he could maintain the tenuous hold he had over his need to take her. She was so warm, and tight, her walls pulsing and squeezing him.

"I cannot. Benvolio, please! You must move, I cannot bear it." Rosaline whined as she pulled his hair and canted her hips backwards, then forwards as much as his hold on her would allow.

"My love, please. Grant me but one moment. I do not wish to hurt you. I wish this to be enjoyable for you, and not only take my pleasure. I cannot do that if I have lost all control." he leaned down and brushed kisses across her lips. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and surged forward.

"Ah...Yes. My love, do not stop. I shall never forgive you if you do." Rosaline breathed out, tightening her legs and arms about him as he rocked into her.

Benvolio grasped her tightly, flipping over so she was on top. Pulling himself up into a seated position, he wrapped his arms around her, and wrapped her legs around his back. Rosaline gasped as he sunk into her fully. He felt he needed more control, and this was the only thing he could deduce would help. Adjusting his hold on her, he began move her up and down. At the same time, he dropped his head to her breast and began to suckle. Quickly catching his rhythm, Rosaline bore down when he thrusted forward.

"Mmm, BENVOLIO..." her moans increased in frequency and pitch, signalling the impending pinnacle of her pleasure. He hoped it came sooner than later, because the feel of her was unravelling his resolve, and he could not think to last much longer.

"Ah... Rosaline!" Reaching between their bodies, he began the feather light stroke that drove her mad earlier. Between the stroking of his hands, his hips, and the sucking of his mouth, Rosaline sobbed out his name and was lost. Her body clamped down on his, triggering his own release.

As she came to herself, she realized Benvolio was kissing her face and whispering "I love you" over and over again. She brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." she whispered, kissing him once more.

"May I ask for what?"

"For being the perceptive, brave, and the good man you are. I love you. And I am glad you were aware enough to see our potential."

Sliding down onto the bed with the delicious weight of her still atop him, he smiled. Pulling the sheet over their bodies, he smiled again as she nestled against his chest and kissed him over his heart. "Promise me we will stay here awile. Away from the madness? The world will come in as it does. But let us strengthen and nourish our love for just a little while longer?"

"I can think of nothing other I would rather do. As you wish it, so shall it be." he whispered.


End file.
